In the field of smart packaging for dispensing articles, specifically, but not exclusively to the field of smart packaging for use in healthcare applications, it is known to provide packaging systems, wherein electronic modules are provided. Data relating to the use of the package and the dispensing of medication is collected and analysed by the electronics module in order to track and monitor the administration of medication by patients. It is also known to provide packaging systems that are configured to issue reminder signals to patients and that are configured to provide an indication of a patient's compliance with their treatment plan. Such smart packaging has many benefits which may include: improving the effectiveness of medical treatment; mitigating against incorrect dosages being taken; and/or reducing the labour expended by medical professionals that might otherwise be involved in tracking and monitoring a patient's treatment.
EP1,495,746 B1 discloses some known smart packages comprising a dispenser, a blister card and means for detecting or determining when access has been gained to the blister card within the package. One dispenser disclosed has a curved body to facilitate a friction fit of a blister card therein; an open end; and a slot provided to enable a user's finger to contact and easily slide the blister card out of the open end of the dispenser. It is disclosed that the means for detecting or determining when access has been gained to the blister card comprises a detector, based upon optical, magnetic or mechanical principles, that is able to detect a feature of the blister card when the blister card mates with the detector. The detector is coupled to electronics for storing data and for issuing reminder signals to a patient in order to track and improve patient compliance.
Whereas it may improve patient compliance with a course of medication if the patient is able to readily gain access to the blister card containing their medication, it is extremely undesirable for a non-authorised user of the package, for example a child to be able to readily gain access to pharmaceutical products.
There is therefore a requirement for a smart packaging system that is sufficiently child-resistant whilst at the same time being sufficiently senior friendly so as to avoid discouraging a patient from accessing their medication. Further considerations for this type of packaging are the need for the packaging to be able to withstand repeated use, be more economical to produce and preferably be made of recyclable and/or sustainable materials.
Child resistant, senior friendly sleeve and drawer style packages are known, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,047,829, wherein a two-piece paperboard package is disclosed that houses a unit dose product on an internal slide card within an outer paperboard shell. The package has an internal lock that prevents the slide card from being pulled out without first triggering a lock release mechanism. The package is thereby child resistant and senior friendly.
The present disclosure provides improvements in the field of smart packaging by providing a generally paperboard, sleeve and drawer style child resistant, senior friendly smart packaging system comprising means for detecting or determining when the contents thereof have been accessed and/or for providing other data collation, use tracking and/or reminder signalling to improve patient compliance.
Whereas the invention finds particular beneficial application in the field of healthcare packaging where sleeve-and-drawer packages contain unit dose packages for pharmaceutical tablets, the invention of the present disclosure is not limited to that application and advantageous features components and combinations thereof disclosed herein may be employed in other packaging and dispensing applications. For example, packaging systems of the present disclosure may be utilised in automated inventory and other product tracking applications where the dispensing and/or use of products, such as, but not limited to: small tools, medical devices, small high-value items such as consumer electronics and other consumable items, is beneficially monitored and tracked.